


Brickwork

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alley Sex, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were addicted to one another, as sure as they both drew breath, and it wasn't a habit either man was inclined to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brickwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Written for [](http://splix.livejournal.com/profile)[**splix**](http://splix.livejournal.com/), in order to reclaim my slasher's card after failing quite horribly to pick up on a rather obvious indecent pun. Originally posted [under lock] [here](http://splix.livejournal.com/899143.html?thread=13472583#t13472583).

Sean lurched forward, grazing his chin on the brickwork not an inch in front of his face as Viggo fought to press deeper. He growled as the first trickle of blood prickled at his skin, the bead mingling with the sweat already streaking his throat. Viggo's breath was hot on his nape, a tickling-tease making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The distant sounds of the city -- traffic, crowds, sirens and creaking metal -- faded into the background as each ragged exhalation, the quiet slap of sweated skin on sweated skin filled Sean's senses.

Viggo's fingers wrapping tightly around his cock, still half-trapped in his trousers, Viggo's hips grinding insistently at his arse; Sean imagined what they might look like to the casual passerby, two over-the-hill old men pressed up against brick and mortar, clothes impatiently pushed aside, screwing in an alleyway like desperate teenagers. Heaven help them if anyone from Empire came looking for them; if the organizers or media or, God forbid, Gina wondered where they'd gone. It'd fuel gossip for months, ruin the both of them, and almost certainly earn Sean his fourth divorce if they were found out 'round the back of Grosvenor House, no more than a stone's throw from the red carpet, a well-aimed spit from the kitchen entrance, fucking with abandon, without regret or care.

The thought sent a shudder through Sean's body, making his cock twitch, his eyes close. He clenched around Viggo, swallowing a cry at the stretch and heat and full, a decade of sensation and addiction that kept him coming back again and again and again.

A quiet groan was the only warning before Viggo's hips jerked and he came, the pulse of flesh nearly pushing Sean over, the quick scrape of nail against his balls all he needed before he lost all sense of anything but the _now_ , the tightening, grasping, shuddering release, body to body, stubble and teeth at his neck, callused skin cupping and coaxing.

When he came back to himself, found his eyes opening, realized the buzz in his ear was all Viggo and nothing else, he smiled, let himself lean back into arms that'd known him longer than any other lover. Eventually, time would catch up with them, ruin them both, weaknesses and excesses exposed to the air, marriages over, careers in disgrace. But Sean wasn't so sure it was that great a price to pay; there was little to dissuade them, and so much more that kept them both coming back. Maybe not in this lifetime, but sometime soon alleys would have to be exchanged for a home, secret trysts for a shared, settled life; and that, Sean thought, even as Viggo straightened his clothes and helped tuck him back in, was something he was sure he could get behind.


End file.
